Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
Related Art
Among recording devices such as large scale inkjet printers and the like, there are items which perform recording using a recording unit on a sheet form recording medium fed from roll paper mounted in a roll paper holder. In the case of large scale roll paper, there are times when the weight of the roll paper is 10 kg or greater.
The technology noted in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S64-28150 is an electrophotographic plate making machine, and a pair of arms that support both ends of a master paper to be able to rotate are provided, with the end part of each arm supported to be able to rotate in the vertical direction on a base standing inside a main unit. When performing exposure and development, the master paper supported by the arms is always at the side of the site where exposure and development is being performed.